stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Eternity
| type = Science vessel | class = Lang | status = Active | yard = San Francisco Fleet Yards | launched = 2384 | length = 243 | beam = 150 | draft = 91 | decks = 10 | prop = RCS system, Impulse drive, Warp drive | speed = Warp 13 | crew = 150 | armament = 2 phaser arrays; 1 quantum torpedo tube | shuttle = 10 Rush-class shuttles (4 standard, 4 science, 2 long range); 12 Work bees | motto = Tis heaven itself that points out an hereafter; And intimates eternity to Man - Joseph Addison | image2 = Eternityplaque.jpg }} The USS Eternity (NCC-127194) was a Federation starship. The first of her class, she was launched from the San Francisco Fleet Yards in early 2384, and served as a testbed for Doctor Helmut Lang's new deep-subspace sensor systems. In mid-2384, under the command of Captain Nathan Cross, the Eternity was assigned to explore the Trans-Briar Patch sectors. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) The motto on the Eternity's dedication plaque is a quote from English writer and politician : "'Tis heaven itself that points out an hereafter; And intimates eternity to Man." Performance *Cruise velocity: Warp 7 *Maximum sustainable velocity: Warp 11 *Absolute maximum velocity: Warp 13 for 2 hours *Maximum exploration endurance: 5 years Design specifications Armaments Having been primarily a science vessel, the Eternity was not heavily armed. Dorsal and ventral phaser arrays were situated on the saucer hull surface. A simple torpedo system was installed on the underside of the main hull with one tube capable of launching a salvo of 3 quantum torpedoes once per minute. Defensive The Eternity was equipped with a standard automodulating shield system. The shield generators also projected a refractive bubble around the ship. As a result, 80% of enemy sensor beams were reflected away in random directions never returning to the sending ship, rendering the Eternity very stealthy, though not invisible in the way that a true cloaking device would. The main spaceframe of the Eternity was composed of standard tridanium and duranium. The hull had a thin outer sheathing of triadium, an alloy discovered in the Delta Quadrant by the . Triadium was extremely heavy and dense, but when manufactured in thin enough sheets, its strength and flexibility provide excellent protection against kinetic and particle weapons. Sensor pod The huge science pod was the Eternity's main distinguishing feature. Invented by Doctor Helmut Lang, the pod contained cutting-edge sensor systems. Much of it was experimental and utilized coherent solanagen waveguides to penetrate into the tertiary subspace manifold resulting in a tremendous increase in range and sensitivity as well as the ability to scan in both Euclidian space and extremely deep subspace domains. The sensor pod also contained a probe launching system consisting of one forward-facing launch tube and a full complement of advanced sensor probes. Hangar facilities The Lang class featured a huge hangar bay encompassing a large percentage of the rear engineering hull. It is a multi-level U-shape facility with two sliding bay doors at the rear of the ship and surrounding the ship's engineering section in the middle. Large elevators lead to the level below where the shuttle fleet is stored and maintained. Embarked craft The Eternity carried 10 shuttlecraft of the Rush class in 3 specialized configurations. The Standard shuttles were basic and easy to maintain. Internal arrangement could be modified for personnel or cargo. The Science type shuttles were equipped with advanced sensor systems, ideal for close-up scientific research and investigation. The Long-range shuttles were larger than the Standard configuration shuttles, almost as luxurious as a runabout and slightly faster. Twelve Work bees were housed in structures called 'Beehives' where they are recharged and maintained. Each beehive supported 4 work bees. There is one beehive in Hangar 1 and one beehive in Hangar 2. There is one work bee in each of the four cargo holds in the ship's saucer section. *4 Standard Passenger/Cargo Configuration :*1 - By-Tor :*2 - Snowdog :*3 - Lamneth :*4 - Rivendell *4 Science Configuration :*5 - Mystic Rhythms :*6 - Xanadu :*7 - Spirit of Radio :*8 - New World Man *2 Long Range Configuration :*9 - Red Barchetta :*10 - Tom Sawyer *12 Workbees :*1-12 The workbees are numbered 1 through 12. Personnel *Commanding Officer: Captain Nathan Cross *First Officer: Commander Lee Carter *Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Commander Josephine Schmidt *Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Samantha Beckett *Chief Engineer: Commander Helmut Lang *Chief Security Officer: Lieutenant M'Rowan *Helmsman: Ensign Miki Chen *Operations Officer: Ensign Ryo Tanaka *Science Officer: Ensign Thule *Captain's Yeoman: Ensign Jamie Piper Category:Star Trek: Banshee Squadron Category:Federation starships Category:Lang class starships